


Nail Polish

by dank_meme_soivebeentold



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M, Nail Polish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-17 00:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dank_meme_soivebeentold/pseuds/dank_meme_soivebeentold
Summary: Andi, Buffy, Cyrus, and Jonah are hanging out when Jonah admits something to Cyrus. Not even thinking about the girls, what happens when they walk in?





	Nail Polish

The leaves were red, and orange, and yellow, and brown, and altogether wonderful Cyrus observed as he looked out the window of Andi's bedroom. Of course it was raining though, not that hard but also not little enough to be considered a drizzle.

Cyrus was at Andi's house with Andi, Buffy, and... Jonah. Andi had invited him for a few reasons. She said that she had invited Jonah so that Cyrus wouldn't be the only boy but Cyrus knew that wasn't the real reason. Andi knew that Cyrus loved hanging out with her and Buffy, even if he was the only boy. Cyrus knew that Andi had invited Jonah because she had a crush on him.

And Cyrus hated that. He hated that Andi had a crush on Jonah. He hated that Jonah probably liked Andi back. But most of all he hated that he was too scared to tell his friends that he also had a crush on Jonah Beck.

"So, what do you guys wanna do?" Andi asked her friends.

"We could do nails," Buffy suggested excitedly, letting her girlier side show, which was often not that apparent.

"What?" Jonah said while Andi got out her neatly organized stash of nail polish.

"You don't have to have your nails polished if you don't want to," Cyrus said nervously. 

"No, no it's okay but I've never even had my nails done before," Jonah said with a small laugh.

"I can paint your nails if you want," Andi responded hopefully, much to Cyrus' displeasure.

"Actually, Cyrus, do you think you could do it?" Jonah asked much to Cyrus' surprise.

"Umm yeah sure!" Cyrus answered, his nerves all out of whack now.

Andi seemed a little sad about this, and Cyrus had to try so hard to not show his happiness.

"Well first, you get to pick a color." Cyrus gestured to Andi's wide array of nail polish colors.

Jonah ended up picking one of Andi's seven shades of blue, which he then proceeded to give to Cyrus. Cyrus was so nervous, and it took everything in him to not let his hands shake. The two boys sat down on Andi's bed and Cyrus started on the first coat of nail polish on Jonah's nails.

"Hey Buffy, do you wanna come with me to see if Bex has my dark purple nail polish?" Andi asked her friend.

"Sure," Buffy said and then proceeded to follow Andi out of the room.

"You're pretty good at this," Jonah told Cyrus after the girls had left the room.

"Oh, thanks. Andi is probably better though. Why did you want me to do your nails over Andi?" Cyrus asked. "Don't you, you know, like, like her?"

"What? No," Jonah answered.

"Wait, what?" Cyrus asked as he stopped painting Jonah's nails.

"Why did you think I did?" Jonah inquired.

"I don't know, we kind of all thought that I guess," Cyrus said, going back to painting Jonah's nails.

"Well, I don't. There's someone else I like," Jonah said while watching Cyrus paint his nails.

"Oh," Cyrus responded, slightly disappointed for his friend.

"Yeah he's much cuter," Jonah said hoping to get Cyrus' attention.

Cyrus was quiet for a bit then surprised he said, "Wait 'he'?"

"Yeah. He's adorable. He's always nervous but it's really cute. He's pretty good at painting nails too. But I think one of my favorite things about him is how supportive he is of his friends. It's really sweet," Jonah told Cyrus.

"Did you - did you just describe me?" Cyrus asked nervously.

"Yes, dummy." Jonah rolled his eyes.

"Oh," Cyrus responded unsure of what to do.

Jonah awaited a response while his heart beat wildly out of his chest. After what felt like forever Cyrus said quietly, "I really like you too Jonah."

Jonah broke into a huge smile. He leaned towards Cyrus and when he was right in front of Cyrus' face he asked quietly, "Can I kiss you?"

Cyrus didn't even respond he just closed the gap between the two boys. The kiss was sweet and emotional and... perfect.

Until Andi and Buffy walked back in.

"Are we interrupting?" Buffy sassed, causing the boys to immediately pull apart. They remained quiet because what does someone say in this kind of situation?

"Cyrus why didn't you tell us that you had a crush on Jonah?" Andi asked disappointedly.

"Because I knew you did." Cyrus said quietly.

"Cy, I wouldn't've been upset," Andi said while sitting down next to Cyrus on her bed. "We could have swooned over him together and made Buffy feel uncomfortable," Andi said dramatically with a laugh.

"I am right here, you know." Jonah said awkwardly causing everyone to laugh.

"So neither of you are upset," Cyrus asked Buffy and Andi.

"Of course not," Andi responded sincerely.

"I am a little surprised that you managed to get a boyfriend before me or Andi," Buffy said with a laugh.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Cyrus said fake offended and with a laugh. Jonah then threw a pillow at Buffy, because how dare she.

They all started laughing and suddenly it was like nothing had even really happened, except for Cyrus who had never felt happier in his life.


End file.
